Disney Movies Gone Yugioh!
by Hawk-EVB
Summary: What happens when Yu-gi-oh and Disney Movies combine? Find out here! Instead of 101 Dalmations, we have 102 Teas. Many other Disney movies gone wild!
1. 102 Tea's Part 1 The Beginning

102 Teas

A Yu-gi-oh! Fanfic

Written by: Hawk-EVB

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, 101 Dalmatians, or anything else that pops up in this fic.

I didn't really make up this story, my friend Pichu did. (That's not her real name.) I just edited it and added to it. If you want to see the un-edited version, just go to my website: (Beware! The un-edited version is really chorny ((cheesy corny)) and confusing. No offense, Pichu!)

_Italicized words_ are thoughts.

**Chapter one- The beginning**

Tea and Tristan are a very happy couple. They have been going out for almost 4 months now.

They both own one Dalmatian. Tea's Dalmatian is named Mai, and Tristan's (sp?) Dalmatian is named Joey.

Joey and Mai soon have 101 puppies. (I know that in the movie, they only have 15, the find the rest, but who cares! 0;-D) Tea instantly falls in love with all of them. "Oh! How cute!! Now I have someone to practice my friendship speeches on!!"

"Oh, brother!" Tristan mutters under his breath.

"What was that, Tristan?" Tea asks.

"Umm…I said, 'Oh boy…er…'" Tristan says. (Nice save!)

**A few days later…**

"Tea?" Tristan yells, while banging on the door to Tea's room. "Are you okay? You've been locked in your room with those puppies ever since they were old enough to see!" _I think she's finally lost it!_ Tristan thought.

"Yes, I'm fine! I just love spending time with these puppies!" Tea calls through the door.

"Tea, they need to find homes! And besides, I never see you anymore!!!" Tristan called irritatedly.

"But they're so CUTE!! Yes you are! Yes you are!!" Tea replied

Tristan sweatdrops. --; "Tea!!" Tristan yelled. Tea could tell that he was getting irritated.

"Oh, all right." Tea finally gave in.

**The next day…**

After having LOTS of interviews with LOTS of people, Tea and Tristan finally found homes for every one of the puppies.

"Well, I think that's all of them!" Tristan sighs while pulling out a clipboard.

"Let's see… Spot?" Tea says while holding the clipboard.

"Check." Tristan replies.

"Rolly?"

"Check."

"Dot?"

"Check." This goes on for about another two hours.

"Okay, that's everyone!" Tea says cheerfully.

**Ten minutes later…**

There is a large, angry mob outside Tea's and Tristan's house. "TAKE THEM BACK!!" someone in the crowd yells.

"YEAH!! WE DON'T WANT 'EM!!"

Finally, after Tristan asked what was wrong with them, the whole crowd shouted, "NO MORE FRIENDSHIP!!!" After hearing this, Tristan knew EXACTLY what was wrong and dumped Tea right then and there.

Tea finally agreed to take the puppies back. The mob slowly calmed down and went away. Tea, being left alone with 101 puppies, Mai _and_ Joey, she led them into the house to practice more friendship speeches.

To this very day, you can walk by their house and hear them all chant, "Friendship…friendship…friendship…" over and over and over and over and over and over (I think you get the point.) again.

THE END

Or is it?!?!

**TCB…** Do you like it?!?! Please review!! I'm not sure if I should continue it. I have a few ideas, but not enough to make another chapter. This is my first fic, so don't kill me if it sucks. If you have ANY ideas AT ALL, please send them to me! Pichu and I would both appreciate it! Anyway, have a nice day!


	2. 102 Teas Part 2 Tristan's Mistake

102 Teas

A Yu-gi-oh! Fanfic

By Hawk-EVB

Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm kind of getting the accursed…dare I say it…WRITER'S BLOCK! But thanks to my first five reviewers, it's slowly going away. So I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, **i ate yellow snow, **who read and reviewed my fic the day I published it! Now to answer my other reviews:

**Moonclaw:** Stella, yeah…LOTS of dogs! --;;; Mc, yeah! That's a good idea! I'll try to put it in ASAP! ;-D

**Starry night blue: **Thanks for reviewing! All your stories rock!

**Hamataku: **...um…thanks for reviewing at least… --; Just STOP LISTENING TO RAP WHEN YOU REVIEW MY STORIES!

**Cath: **Thanks for reviewing!You were a lot nicer than **_Hamataku_** up there!

I thank my five reviewers; they gave me the confidence to continue writing. But people, I beg of you, PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh, and, I haven't been able to update not only because of the writer's block, but because I've been working on my next fic called…umm…OK! SO I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF A NAME YET! GET OFF MY BACK! Sorry…I'm kinda sugar-high.

Before I forget…I need to make my bio, but I have 2 problems… 1. I don't know what to write in it. 2. Well…frankly…I…umm…don't know how to…Will someone please HELP ME!

Okay…moving on… ummm…well…Joey-dog, would you like to do the disclaimer?

Joey: Okay, but can I ask you one question?

Me: Sure, Joey! What is it?

Joey: Well…takes a deep breath WHY AM I A DOG?

Me: O- ow…well, you see Joey, Kaiba always calls you a mutt, so I decided that the part would fit you. -

Joey: Oh…okay…but still, WHY ME? WHY NOT YUGI?

Me: Um…good question! So, are you going to do the disclaimer or not?

Joey: Oh, fine…Hawk-EVB doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, 101 Dalmatians, or ME! ALLELUIA!

…And on that friendly…cough cough…not…cough…note, ON WITH THE FIC!

"Speech"

_thoughts_

**New place or time**

_**Different point of view**_

**Chapter 2- Tristan's mistake**

Now, if you're wondering what happened to Tristan after he dumped poor, old, insane Tèa…you're about to find out!

Tristan was walking down the street in a deep state of thought.

_Hmm…I guess I shouldn't have just walked out on her like that…I mean really, having to take care of 99 puppies, Mai and Joey could be a lot of work for. one. person…_

"Oh! Crap! Joey! I left him with that **madwoman!**" Tristan yelled, "I'm coming boy! Don't worry!" Tristan ran at what seemed like the speed of light, leaving a trail of dust behind him, and knocking over poor, defenseless Yugi in the process.

**Ten minutes later…**

Tristan finally reached the house after ten minutes of 'light-speed' running. "Phew! I finally made it!" the very exhausted Tristan sighed. _Geeze! They weren't kidding! All she does is chant and chant and CHANT!_

**Inside the house, _Joey's point of view…_**

"Yay! We have a friendship king and queen!" the annoying friendship freak screeched. _(a/n we all know who THAT is…--;)_ "Oh! You look so CUTE!" the freak yelled. "All hail the friendship king and queen!"

"All hail friendship! All hail friendship! All hail friendship!" the 99 puppy friendship army chanted. _(A/n Wow! I never thought that I could use the words _friendship_ and _army_ in the same sentence!)_ Now, if the puppies are the army then who do you think are the king and queen? DUH! It was me and Mai!

"Quit yappin' and LET ME IN!" shouted a very aggravated Tristan while clobbering the door for no apparent reason.

_**Tèa's point of view…**_

"I'm Coming, I'm coming! Keep your friendship pants on!" I yell as I walk down the hall.

"What? You can never have enough friendship!" I say as I face the people reading this fic.

I open the door and Tristan rudely runs past me into the house. _Why did Tristan do that? Friends never do rude things to their friends!_ _This sounds like a good time to start one of my motivational friendship sessions!_ "I'll go get the marker!" I shout.

**_Tristan's point of view…_**

_What? NOOO! NOT AGAIN! IT TOOK WEEKS TO GET THE MARKER OFF OF MY HAND THE LAST 2 TIMES! _"No! Forget the marker for a second! I'm here to get Joey. Where is he?" I say.

"Oh! You're here to see the king! Come on in!" the idiot says. _(a/n Sorry to all Tèa fans out there! But, she IS an idiot sometimes!)_

"I'm already in you DINGDONG!" I shout.

"Huh? Oh, well, right this way!" she said.

As we were walking down the hall, I was mentally running around in circles! _I wonder what she could have done to him! Well…let me think…she's a friendship-obsessed maniac and she's alone in a house with 99 brainwashed dogs!_

_**Tèa's point of view…**_

Unlike nervous Tristan, I was calmly thinking of how happy he would be when he sees the king and queen! _Oh! He'll be SO happy! I can't wait until he sees what I've done! We'll be friends FOREVER!_

Just then we walked into the throne room of the king and queen. When we first walked in we saw the backs of my 99 puppy worshipers. After our eyes adjusted to the level of light in the room, we saw the far away silhouettes of the king and queen. As we were walking down the aisle in between the puppies, I could tell that Tristan was getting more and more excited. _(a/n No, they're NOT getting married!)_

**TBC…**

Okay…so I FINALLY finished this chapter and, guess what? I have to do a third one just to finish! YIPPIE! Okay, see you later! R&R!


End file.
